


Thursdays

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dresden Files Fusion, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cruise!AU, Gen, M/M, Many many side pairings, Well dresden files inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA The Cruise!AU</p><p>When bartender Jason Grace befriends wizard-for-hire/performance magician Nico di Angelo, he can say with almost 100 percent certainty that his life of biweekly paychecks and cheap beers is behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wizard For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, the Cruise!AU in one convenient place. I'll apologize in advance for any lack of consistency and traceable plots. Each chapter was originally written as part of a series of vaguely connected one-shots.d

 

"So how’d you do that trick?"

Nico looked up from his drink at the barkeeper, that he had been pretending not to notice. “You’ll have to be more specific, I do a lot of tricks.” Nico cocked an eyebrow, but the blonde didn’t seem to catch the innuendo. 

"The one when you, like, shadow hopped. You were on the balcony all of a sudden! But last night you appeared behind the bar, and before that-"

"Oooh," Nico took another drink, "THAT trick. It’s simple, really."  
"Yeah?" The barkeeper looked like an over enthusiastic puppy dog. Nico couldn’t help but smile along.

"Yeah. I’m a wizard."

The barkeeper’s face fell, “Oh, come on. Really, how’d you do it?”

"Ok ok, not so much a wizard so much as a necromancer. I talk to dead people, harness the powers of the underworld, ecetera ecetera."

"Hmm. I guess I’m impressed you’re making money off of your high school goth phase. I still want to know how you did the trick."

"I’m telling the truth." Nico tossed his head back and fought back a grin, before staring the barkeeper in his twinkling, gorgeous eyes. OK maybe he had a little too much to drink. But his glass kept becoming  _magically_ full again. Hahaha. Ha. “Really. I’m a necromancer.”

"I’m not filling your glass until you tell me the truth." The blond teased, shaking the bottle of gin for emphasis.

"Uuuh, unfair. Totally unfair, it wouldn’t be ~~magic~~ if you knew how I did it."

"Fine, ok, I get that," the barkeeper shrugged, "But you do have to tell me one truth, at least."

"Truth is only a matter of perspective."

The blonde ignored him, “What’s your real name?”

"Huh?" Nico blinked, "My  _real_ name?”

"Yeah. We’re on this boat together for another MONTH, you might as well tell your favorite barkeeper your real name instead of your stage handle."

"Who said you’re my favorite?"

"This bottle that I keep tipping into your glass. And the special martini you order from me every week after your show. That only I know how to make."

"…fine. You’re right. My name is Nico."

"Nico…" He rolled the name around in his mouth, and seemed to decide he liked the taste, "Nico. Nice, still cool. I’m Jason."

"I can  _read.”_ Nico gestured vaguely to Jason’s golden name tag. Although, he would have to admit, he hadn’t actually taken the time to read it until tonight. Damn, he really was an awful person, huh?

"Right, yeah. So, how’d you do that trick?"

"You didn’t fill my drink." Nico held out an empty glass for emphasis.

"Never said I would. Looks like you’re just going to have to tell me-" Jason blinked. Nico had…well, there wasn’t any other word for it, vanished. Into the shadows of the bar. 

"Shit!" Jason brought the glass bottle around behind him as he felt something touch his back. He was met with empty space and laughter, and he turned and saw the magician back in his seat, face flushed with humor. 

"I told you," Nico laughed, "I’m a necromancer."

"Yeah, right," Jason squinted at Nico, who was staring right back. His eyes had a mad glint in them, and moved like shadows. Jason found himself drawn into his gaze, felt a shiver down his spine. He realized he’d been staring when Nico’s gravely laugh brought him back to earth.

"You were staring," Nico said.

"Was not."

"Was too. It takes a brave man to look a wizard in the eyes. Brave or just stupid. Which is it?"  
"Huh?" Jason blinked.  
"Are you brave?" Nico stood, sliding a bundle of bill towards Jason’s tip jar, "Or are you stupid?"  
"Uh-"  
"Both, then. I’ll see you around, Jason."   
Nico laughed again, grabbing a half-empty beer bottle and sauntering away with a vague wave behind his back.

"Hey!" Jason yelled after him, snatching the tip up and counting it absent mindlessly, before noticing a thin slip of paper in the bills. He pulled it out and examined it.

_Nico di Angelo - Wizard_

_Lost items Found. Dead resurrected*. No children’s parties- adult parties; negotiable._  

He squinted at the small phone number printed. “SO I’LL CALL YOU?” he shouted after Nico’s back, and thought he might have heard the boy laughing.

"We work on the same boat. I’m in the same place every night. But yeah. Call me." 

* * *

 

By next weekend, the text on the business card was smudged and unreadable, creases running through it like veins from where Jason had worried it. 

Nico di Angelo - Wizard.

It could have been a joke. It was probably a joke. But something about Nico had stuck with him. It was more than the show Jason had ignored tens of times before, more than the card tricks and fire juggling. Nico had stared at him-stared into him, and since they had formally introduced i\each other last week, Jason could get Nico's flippant grin out of his head.

He'd offered Nico a beer, and with a knowing grin, the magician had accepted. They sat across from each other at the bar making awkward conversation before Jason took a deep breath and asked the question that had been weighing on his mind.

 

"So…" Jason tapped the business card Nico had left him, "A wizard?"

"I told you." Nico shrugged.

"But really…I mean, you’re just a magician, right?"

"I told you, Jason Grace, I’m a  _wizard._ A necromancer. I don’t have any reason to lie-“

"But-"

"No one believes me anyway." Nico tapped his card, "But the ‘real magic’ thing makes me popular. Especially among a  _certain type_ of nerdy girl. And a  _more particular type_ of nerdy  _guy.”_

Jason blinked. “I never told you my last name.”

"Aaah, so he DOES pay attention! I told yooouuu, I’m a  _wizard.”_

"Or you looked at the pay roll for the ship."

"Or I looked at the pay roll for the ship. Who knows? Not  _you._ And that, dear barkeep, is how I keep my mysterious and cool image and  _you_ and  _everyone else_ stays in a questioning state of mesmerized amazement.” 

Jason frowned at the card again. It couldn’t be real, could it? But Nico’s skills were uncanny…but-

"So. What does negotiable mean?"

Nico stared at him before bursting into laughter, “Negotiable means negotiable. My “high school goth phase” is popular among those  _particular types_. Like I said, Jason, I know a lot of tricks.”

* * *

"So, how exactly do you ‘raise the dead’?" asked Jason on a rainy 1 AM somewhere just off the Florida coast, sipping on a cheap beer. 

"By asking them out for a beer," replied Nico, finishing his own drink and looking incredibly serious.

"Seriously?" Jason tossed Nico another can - perks of being the barman.

"Seriously." Nico nodded in thanks and opened the can like pro - perks of having intrigued the barman.

"So what the dearly departed drink? Bud or something classy?"

"Depends," Nico paused to think, "Actually, a few of them really just want a rootbeer and some french fries. But most like booze."

"Booze? So not just beer?"

"The older the spirit the finer the spirit they crave." The wizard smiled at his own joke, like he’d made it many times before, "But I work on commission and can only afford miller light, so they’ll have to settle."

"Cheap."

"Broke. It’s different. How about you, then, Jason? What’s  _your_ drink?”

"Why, did you want to buy me one?"

Jason grinned, and leaned across to look Nico in the eye, despite his constant warnings of the danger of eye contact with a wizard. He didn’t mind so much being under di Angelo’s spell, whatever it was. He trusted him. 

Nico returned Jason’s steady gaze. Minutes passed before Nico laughed, “Yeah. I do, Jason. Make yourself up your favorite, and I’ll buy.”

"Are you sure, I’m an expensive date."

"Can’t be too pricey, not looking like that." 

"Looking like  _what_ exactly?” And Jason grinned in the way that earned him extra tips and willed his eyes to twinkle and in the hazy light he convinced himself Nico was blushing.

"Like a man who stared into a wizard’s eyes."

"I like your eyes."

There was silence again, and Jason leaned closer. “I do, really. They’re nice eyes, for a  _necromancer.”_

 

 


	2. Of Dates

After several weeks of late night drinking, Jason had finally convinced Nico that he was cool enough to hang out with outside of alcoholism. It wasn't going well.

"You  _what?”_ Jason didn’t spit out his drink dramatically because he was better than that, but he was still surprised. 

"I just made like seven hundred dollars on craigslist." To emphasize his point, Nico waved the wad of bills in front of Jason’s face. "I told you my "high school goth thing" was popular." 

"No freaking way. What did you do ACTUALLY?" Jason snatched at the money as Nico laughed.

"I  _told_ you. I do exorcisms, magic, etcetera etcetera.”

"And I told you, I still don’t believe it, mister magician. And I think you have to list more things than two to use etcetera like that…"

"Woow, barman AND certified pretentious english major. With credentials like that, Mr. Grace, I’m surprised you work on a cruise ship." 

"I wasn’t an English major, and you work on the same cruise ship so I don’t want to hear it."

"Yeah, but I just made-"

"Seven hundred dollars on craigslist. You said." 

"I did. Now, are you going to shut up and let my buy you dinner? I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of "gourmet" cruise food. I just want a gross, greasy, burger and fries. Mmmmm-"

"You sure know how to treat a girl, Nico."

"Yep. So, since I’m obviously your sugar daddy-"

"You aren’t. You so aren’t."

"So am."

"So aren’t. I’m buying dessert."

"Fine, buy dessert. I want a funnel cake."

"Naughty naughty, so much grease."

"Is this your idea of flirting, Jason?"

"Is it not working?"

"I didn’t say that."

Jason looked smug as he took Nico’s arm. “Thought so.”

Nico chuckled, “Dweeb.”

They grinned at each fondly before Nico realized he was showing positive emotions that weren't sarcastic. He tore himself away. But Jason wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"So, Nico, for real though. I'd like to buy you lunch."

"I'm sure you would."

"Well?"  
"Well what?"

"Can I? Buy you lunch? Or you can buy me lunch, I'm not really-"

"Sorry Jason. I don't have much free time."  
"We have break in a week. No work for-"

"I have another job."  
"Oh," Jason deflated, "Your wizard thing?"

"Thursdays. Yeah."

"What about Wednesday?" Jason waggled his eyebrows.

"You're impossible, Grace." But Nico didn't look as annoyed as he sounded.

"So is that a no...?"

"That's a maybe. I have to go Jason."  
"Where are you going, can I-"

"The bank, obviously." Nico flashed his cash, "And no you cannot come. I'll see you later, Jason."  
"Right," Jason pursed his lips as Nico scurried away, "Later."

* * *

 

"Jason." Nico’s voice sounded flat and slightly irritated, but that’s what Nico always sounded like, so Jason wasn’t too concerned.

"Hey! Are you available?" 

"It’s Thursday." 

"Yeah. I was thinking-"

"Jason," Nico cut him off, "I don’t  _do_ Thursdays.”

"I beg to differ, Nico." Jason huffed, "Your card said Thursdays  _by arrangement._ This is me making an arrangement. So, are you available.”

There was silence and Jason thought Nico had hung up before he spoke again. “I…don’t. Do Thursdays.”  
"BY ARRANGEMENT MEANS-"

"I’m not making an  _arrangement_ with you Jason. Not on a Thursday. Call back tomorrow.”

"But we both work tomorrow." Jason pouted. 

"And I work today.  _By arrangement,_ so I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t call me unless you need something.” 

"YOU gave me your number. You don’t give someone your number if you DON’T want them to call, Nico."

Silence again. 

"Nico?"

"Shut up. I shouldn’t have given you my card, that was stupid. Sorry for the confusion, I’ll see you-"

"Hey, don’t hang up on me! I’ll buy you a drink."

"You’d buy me a drink tomorrow."

"I won’t, not if you don’t let me buy you one tonight. Come on, it’ll be fun. We can hang out and neither of us have to wear our stupid work uniforms."

"I don’t wear a uniform."

Jason scoffed, “You’re telling me you dress like that  _every day?_ In that case I definitely-“ 

"OK fine, I dress differently on stage. Not that it matters, I’m busy today."

"What do you do on Thursdays anyway? Is it your necromancy thing or-"

"No. Goodbye, Jason."

"Nico wait! Come on, one drink and then you can leave. I promise. It’ll be fun!"

"What, now?"

"Yeah, sure! Meet me by the port, and I’ll get you a drink."

"…it’s only noon."  
"Drink and lunch, then."

"…anywhere?"

"Anywhere! Is that a yes?"

"Fine, I’ll meet you for a half hour, but then I have work, ok? And don’t call me on Thursdays."

"I still want to know-"

"Goodbye Jason."

"Fine. Bye then. I’ll see yo-" The line went dead and Jason sighed at his phone and the small picture of Nico’s perplexed face.   
Thursdays.

 

"You’re late." Nico’s voice was as dry as it had been on the phone. Jason grinned as he rounded the corner, seeing Nico’s messy mop of hair, significantly UNSTYLED. It looked cute.

"Sorry."

Nico grunted. 

"So," Jason trotted over so he was standing in front of Nico and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Lunch?"

"I hope so, that’s why I came out. You said anywhere."

"I’m going to regret promising anywhere, aren’t I?" 

Jason’s heart leaped when he saw Nico smile; well, not smile, smirk, but with Nico it was ALMOST the same thing. 

"Maybe. I never claimed to be a cheap date, Grace."  
"Date?" Jason sounded hopeful, and Nico flushed (out of anger or embarrassment, Jason couldn’t really tell). 

"Don’t get your hopes up. I know a place, it’s just down on Rockshore, so we can walk."

"I like walking." Jason bounced a little (only a little, only once, and it was incredibly manly by the way) as he followed Nico down the sidewalk.   
Nico looked different. Besides his hair, which hung loose in curls around his face instead of spiked up, he was wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon skull and a pair of what looked like very well worn jeans. He wore a chain around his waist instead of the spiked belt Jason was was used to, but it didn’t seem to be very effective. His shoes were ratty, too, with duck tape over the toes and on his heels. He pulled off the look with a beaten, vintage aviator jacket, which he had currently shoved his hands into while he didn’t look at Jason.

"You’re not wearing makeup," is what Jason said, however, instead of commenting on his outfit. 

"No, of course not," Nico sounded a little flustered, "And you’re not wearing a bowtie. You said it yourself, I don’t usually dress like-"

"It’s fine. I think you look good without makeup. I mean you look good WITH makeup, too, but-"

"Shut up, Grace. You’re not my boyfriend." Although Nico did pause to look back at Jason, taking him in. Jason was wearing a tshirt and jeans, nothing too complex. Well, they were NICE jeans and a GOOD t-shirt, not that Jason was trying to impress anyone. "Yeah, definitely not my boyfriend." Nico scoffed and turned his eyes back to the sidewalk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason tried not to sound hurt. 

"Guys like you beat me up in high school. Besides, it’s not like you’re-" Nico hesitated, "Never mind. It’s just up here, the restaurant is. It’s good, you’ll like it." 

"Nico…" Jason frowned as he caught up, but they were inside the doors before Jason could push the subject. 

The restaurant itself was dark inside, illuminated by paper lanterns on the ceiling. There was a bar in the back and low, square tables with glass tops  in neat rows. 

"Sushi?" Jason hazarded, taking in the fish tank and water color koi paintings on the walls. 

"Yeah," Nico faltered, "Is that…I mean, that’s ok right? Do you like sushi?"

"I’ve never had it, really." Jason shrugged. Nico looked offended.

"You work on a CRUISE SHIP and you’ve never had sushi? Seriously."

"Seriously. I take it you have."  
"Yeah. I, uh, get around."

Jason raised his eyebrows, “Oh really.”

"Shut up, not like that-" Nico smacked Jason’s arm just as a young man approached them.

"Two today? Right this way-oh, hey Nico."

"Hi Ethan." Nico offered a small smile to the boy who returned it, and Jason told himself he wasn’t jealous. 

"Who’s this?" The boy nodded at Jason, who unconsciously puffed out his chest and stood straighter. 

"Jason. He’s my coworker." 

"Coworker, you mean…" Ethan looked at Jason suspiciously. 

"No, not that," Nico waved his hand hurriedly, "On the cruise ship. He’s a bartender." 

"Oh. Yeah, right. Hey." Ethan nodded at Jason, but still looked suspicious. "Well, you want a table then, right?" Nico nodded and Ethan gestured to the table closest to them. "Do you want a menu?" He asked Jason, who shrugged.

"We’re fine, thanks, he doesn’t know what’s good. Is your mom in today?" 

"No, it’s just me and Sora in the back today. Did you want a drink or something?"  Ethan and Nico shared a grin again.

"You know me. Thanks."

"Yeah. I’ll be right back." Ethan walked away back towards the bar, and Jason raised his eyebrow. 

"You guys…know each other?"

"Yeah," Nico tapped his fingers on the table, "We, uh, worked together a while ago."  
"You worked in a sushi restaurant?"

"No. A different job. Anyways," Nico seemed eager to get off that subject, which just made Jason want to push it more, but he could take a hint, "He’s cool. His mom is…well. It doesn’t matter. But I like it here; the food is good and Ethan’s cool, and he’ll sell me booze, if I want it and it isn’t busy."

"And…other places won’t?" Jason looked at Nico suspiciously. 

"Not on the mainland. I’m 19."

"O-oh." Jason flushed. He probably should have…asked. Nico just SEEMED old enough and, well, he WAS old enough when they were on the water, but…

Nico raised an eyebrow, “What, how old did you THINK I was?”  
"Oh, uhm," Jason flushed, "Old enough. I mean. You know."

Nico laughed and it made Jason’s face flush more, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just thought you knew.”

"Well, you act…nevermind. It’s no big deal. How’d you…how’d you get the job, though? If you’re just out of school…"

Nico shrugged, looking uncomfortable, “I know people, I guess. College wasn’t my thing.”

Jason tried to break the tension, “I can relate to that.”   
  
"Can you?" Nico raised an eyebrow, "How old are you anyway, Jason?"  
"23." Jason answered, trying not to sound like he was embarrassed. Which he wasn’t, really, but still, "I used to be a political science major. Dad wanted me to be a senator or something. It wasn’t be scene."

"So now you’re a bar tender on a cruise ship? That’s a change."  
"Yeah well, I thought some time away from home would be for the best."  
"I can relate to that." Nico looked solemn, but before Jason could say anything Ethan returned with a cocktail glass that he set in front of Nico, who took it gratefully and took a drink without hesitation.   
"Anything for you?" Ethan squinted at Jason, who felt like Ethan wasn’t his biggest fan, "Uh, water?"  
"Sure. How’s the drink, Niki?"

"Don’t call me Niki," Nico answered, glowering although there was no fire to it, "And it’s good. Strong."  
"I know you." Ethan grinned again, "What to eat?"  
"We’ll split a C combo, please. Extra-"  
"Extra ginger, and low sodium soy sauce. I got it. Don’t drink that to fast, you light weight." Ethan smirked playfully at Nico, who took another deliberate drink as he watched Ethan walk away again.   
Jason fought the jealous feeling again, and reminded himself that obviously Nico had friends, why shouldn’t he?  
"Niki?" Jason managed to ask, although he felt his jaw tense.  
"Don’t call me Niki." Nico repeated, almost automatically, before staring at Jason, "I don’t DO nicknames. My name is Nico."  
" I know. But Niki is cute."   
"It’s not."  
"It’s kind of."  
"Don’t call me Niki."  
"Right, right, got it. No nicknames, no Thursdays."  
Nico smirked, “You learn fast, I like that.”  
"I like you," Jason quipped automatically, before realizing what he said. He flushed and stuttered, trying to back track, but Nico beat him to it. 

He took another drink and raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Well, I don’t hate you.”  
Jason blushed despite himself, hoping Nico couldn’t see it in the low lighting. “Thanks?”  
"It’s more than most people. I’m having lunch with you, aren’t I?"

"True. Although I kind of thought you were just after a free meal." Jason grinned and tried to relax.  
"A little bit, but you’re not bad, Jason. I don’t mind your company. It’s good to get out sometimes."  
"It is! Yeah. So, uhm-" Jason hesitated and grasped for a conversation topic, but Nico spoke first.  
"Still though, after this, no Thursdays. I don’t do Thursdays."  
"What do you do on Thursdays? Seriously."  
Nico blinked at his drink, reached for it, and set it down again without taking a sip. His hand touched the table. He took his drink again, swallowing a mouth full. “Nothing. It’s none of your business.” He sounded nervous.

"Are you ok?" Jason reached across the table and took his hand. Nico pulled back like he had been bitten, and Jason cursed himself. 

"Fine, just…just it’s strong. I should slow down, I…" Nico bit his lip and blinked, before shaking his head and staring at Jason, his eyes flashing with something Jason couldn’t quiet identify. "I think you’ll like sushi. You like fish right?"  
"Right…" Jason frowned at Nico.  
"I’m fine, really, relax," Nico waved his hand dismissively, "I’m not used to drinking early, s’all."  
"Oh. Huh. Well, it is a Thursday." Jason smiled hopefully, and Nico returned it. 

"Exactly. I don’t do Thursdays."


	3. Of Tricks

Jason didn’t even blink as Nico appeared on the bartop, nudging him slightly as he moved the glass Nico had almost knocked over. “Careful.” Jason whispered, and Nico flashed him an unfairly sparkling grin.

"Sorry, sorry, I’ll be more careful next time, Jay." Nico winked and then laughed as the crowd around them gasped. Jason returned to the martini at hand, and tried to be unimpressed - the "teleport and make a joke" trick was one of Nico’s best crowd pleasers. Nico was a crowd pleaser, it seemed like he hardly even had to try to make his audiences smiles. He  _oozed_ charisma and charm and was so damn  _flirtatious_ that Jason could hardly even recognize him as the standoffish, cynical kid he was outside his show. Jason felt a twinge of uncalled for pride at that thought, that none of these people really KNEW Nico, not like he did. 

He turned to where Nico was chatting with an audience member, some middle aged woman who was blushing at the attention. “So,” Nico cooed, “Is this your first time on my ship?”  
"Y-yes." She giggled again, and Nico took her hand.

"I thought so. I’d remember a lady as pretty as you," He kissed her hand and Jason cursed as the glass he was filling overflowed, "What’s your name?"  
"Kim." 

"Kim," Nico whistled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I have a question, Kim."  
"Yes?"  
"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes…?" Nico extended his hand as she nodded, giving him permission to touch the blonde strands that hung around her face. 

"So soft," He purred, his (rather excessive, in Jason’s opinion) flirtation amplified by his microphone making the whole room laugh, "I always wished I could have pretty blonde hair like this~"  
He stood straight, jumping on an unoccupied chair and grinning at the crowd to more laughter, “What do you think, folks? Blonde is the new black right? I think it’s time I changed my image.”

The crowd applauded, some people catcalling, a few women gasping “oh no”, and Nico gestured at the woman he had been flirting with before. “You don’t mind, do you Kim? Your hair is just so pretty, I can’t resist trying it out.”  
"No, not at all." She giggled, and Nico jumped again, rocking backwards precariously on the chair.

"Right, I’m alright. OK! Let’s see," He pulled a comb out of his pocket. "Alright everyone, don’t tell the stylist about this trick, or she’ll never talk to me again. Introducing the magical dye that you’ll be dying to get! Change your image in no time flat. All you need is a comb and a little bit of magic!" He winked, and Jason felt himself blushing. Dammit. "Alright," Nico called out, "Count with me. One, two-"  
"Three!" The crowd shouted and then cheered and gasped as Nico shook his head, the hair whipping around his face changing from the dark brown to light, yellow blonde. 

Suddenly, someone let out an “oh!” and the crowd starting laughing.   
"Huh?" Nico said with a feigned innocence that made Jason roll his eyes, "Does it look that bad?"  
"Behind you, the barman!" yelled someone, and Nico turned to Jason, offering him a wink and mouthing "play along" before anyone could see. Jason raised an eyebrow, ‘Huh?"

"Oh my! It looks like my product is a little messy!" Nico held up a small pocket mirror to Jason, smiling sheepishly. Who actually smiled sheepishly? Who did that- oh. "Oh man, seriously?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair, which was now a deep black. He kind of looked like his sister.  ”I don’t know,” Jason said, using his best showman’s voice, which wasn’t that great, but he was trying. He made cocktails, not jokes. “I look like a rockstar.”

"Ah, Jay," Nico said, ruffling his hair, "You’re always a rockstar. Have you guys had today’s special? You’ve gotta. And he does great Sex on The Beach." Nico winked and the crowd hooted. Jason blushed. "Ladies, he’s single~ Love this guy. A round of applause for the best bar keeper this side of Jamaica, yeah? Jason Grace, ladies and gentleman. And Kim, your drink’s on me, ‘kay?"

Jason sighed and waved, and did his best not to make an idiot of himself in the spotlight as Nico weaved his way back to the stage, practically glowing. 

The crowd cheered again, and (blessfully) their eyes followed Nico away from Jason, although a few people had stood up and were walking towards the bar now. 

The rest of the show went as well as usual, Nico flirting and joking his way through the rest of the hour, probably making several audience members fall in love with him, probably making boyfriends and girlfriends all over the room jealous, and just generally being disgusting charming.

It worked, apparently, because he got a standing ovation at the end, and Jason heard the passengers singing his praises as they filed out. 

He didn’t jump when Nico appeared in front of him.   
"So, did you like my new trick?" Nico asked, and Jason sighed.

"You’re going to change it back, right?"

"Mmm," Nico pursed his lips, "I think it suits you, the black. Your sister has black hair, doesn’t she?"

"Yeah, but that’s not the point. High school goth is YOUR look remember."

"But now I’m doing ‘blonde superman’. It works so well on you."

Jason clicked his tongue and turned his back, but it was mostly to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Jason, come on." Nico frowned, "Jason I’m sorry." He waved his hand. "Jason. I fixed it, ok. I’ll buy you a drink."

Jason sighed and turned back, checking his reflection in the glass. His hair was back to its normal colors, although Nico’s wasn’t. “I can buy my own drink.”

"I know. I didn’t want you to be mad at me." Nico stared at his hand. 

"I wasn’t mad at you." Jason slumped, "I’m just not good with crowds."

"No, they loved you." Nico looked up and smiled at him, and Jason felt his stomach flip.

"They loved you, and I was near you." 

"No, they liked you on your own. You got more tips tonight than usual, right?"

"Uhm…yeah. I guess." Jason looked at his tip jar, which was full to the top, "Thanks."

Nico waved his hand, “It’s not me. You make good drinks, I just reminded everyone. Everybody likes a handsome guy with a drink, Jason.”

"Well, thank you anyway." Jason grinned, and he felt odd seeing Nico blush. Not a bad odd, but…anyway. "I’ll make you a drink. What do you want?"

"Sex on the Beach."

"Well, next time we dock…"

"In your dreams, blond superman. Just make my cocktail or I’ll turn you back into regular dark haired superman."

Jason raised an eyebrow, “Not your best.”

"No, but I don’t have to impress you. I’m at my maximum witty banter limit. Audiences are exhausting."

"You’re in the wrong job, then."

"It’s a side job." Nico shrugged.

"Right, the whole wizard thing, right?"

"Necromancy."

"Right, right…you know, you still haven’t shown me proof of that."

"Maybe when we dock."

Jason perked up. “Really?”

"Maybe." Nico scoffed, and took a drink.

"Promise."

"Fine," Nico looked up at Jason and winked, "It’s a date."

* * *

 

Wednesdays always sucked. Jason didn’t know why, but they did. They didn’t even hold the intrigue of Thursdays, but still had all the dread of Monday. Wednesdays sucked, but today had been especially bad. He frowned at Nico, who was still in his performance outfit and was acting more morose than usual.

"You really shouldn’t have done that."

"No."

"They’ll probably complain…"

"Probably."

"The manager will yell at you."

"I bet he will."

"You’ll most likely be forced to apologize."

"Most likely."  
"…do you…want a dri-"  
"Yes."

Jason didn’t say anything as he poured Nico a drink that was more vodka than anything else and handed it to him as he stepped around to sit next to Nico at the bar. He watched in slight amazement as he downed it without even blinking.

"Ta da~" the magician waved his hands unenthusiastically at Jason while his face fell to meet the bar. "Just like that, it’s gone~ And one, two, abra cadabra, it’s full again!" He peeked up from under his arms at his glass, which was still empty. "PSsst, Jason, that’s your cue."

"I’ll give you a beer."

"I don’t want a beer," Nico whined, "Beer is for misty nights with stars and surf and people I like. Vodka is for cold 2 ams after super shitty days."

Jason felt himself smile at the “people I like” comment, remembering the nights spent on the balcony off the employee lounge sipping miller light with Nico. “Fine, but I’m cutting you off after this, you lightweight.”

"I’m not a lightweight, I’m just pissed off." But Nico smiled gratefully at Jason anyway.

They sat in silence for a while, Nico sipping his drink instead of downing it, his face growing steadily more red and his face turning from the contorted angry expression to a more lax one.   
"You know," Nico said, focusing on a point just above Jason’s left ear, "I could have done a lot worse."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean like, I know I shouldn’t have but they just..they just pissed me off SO MUCH."

"I know, they were obnoxious. They pissed me off, too."

"They  kept heckling me, and usually I can deal but, like, they just…"

Jason frowned, remembering the group of rowdy college kids earlier. They’d been heckling Nico the entire show, calling him fake, joking about his clothes, his voice, his tricks. They’d volunteered and messed up the tricks on purpose, they’d “accidentally” spilled their drinks on his shoes as he passed by their table, and Nico, for what is was worth, had put up with it for most of the night. 

"The insulted your mother. It’s low. But they couldn’t have-"

"It doesn’t matter." Nico slammed his fist on the table, biting his lip and looking for all the world like he was either going to cry or set something on fire. Jason silently hoped for the latter. "It doesn’t…I don’t care. They shouldn’t have done that."

"No." Jason agreed, and gently moved Nico’s glass away from his hand which was now waving wildly. 

"I could have done worse, Jason, I could have. I would have, I almost- I almost went to far I was just so…so angry that they…"

"Ssh, Nico, I know. I know, it’s ok." He laid a hand on Nico’s shoulder and was only a little surprised when Nico flung his arms around Jason’s neck in a sloppy embrace (Jason had been bartending for a long time, after all). 

"It’s not, I could of, I mean I SHOULD have-"

"But you didn’t. That’s what matters. They got what they had coming. That guy looks better with purple braids, anyway. And when that girl started croaking? Hilarious, man, seriously-"

"Jason," Nico’s voice was heavy with emotion and liquor, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Huh?" Jason blinked, but recovered quickly enough, stroking Nico’s back carefully, "Because you’re smart and funny and I see you 6 days a week so-" He back pedaled as he saw Nico’s stricken expression, "I’m joking! Nico, it’s ok, really, everyone has their breaking point. One time I dumped an entire pitcher of Margarita over this one douchebags designer suit."

Nico laughed, “Really.”

"Pff, yeah. It happens. You’ll get reprimanded and then everyone will move on. You’re the best magician probably in the entire US, man, you’ve got-"

"Jason."

"Nico…?"  Jason felt himself flush as Nico pushed forward, lips so close to Jason’s face that he could feel Nico’s breath across his cheek. His eyes were glimmering, his face flushed, hands clutching desperately at the back of Jason’s neck and Jason felt himself leaning into it unconsciously, eyes fluttering shut, heart pounding against his chest. "Nico…"

"Jason, I…" Nico gulped, chest flush against Jason’s.

"Yeah?" 

"I think…"

"It’s ok, Nico, me-"

"I’m going to be sick."

"Oh, shit!" Jason swung around with the skill that only comes with years of handling drunken strangers, holding Nico’s arms as he heaved onto the floor, making a grab to the abandoned dish rag just on the other side of the bar. 

"S-sorry." Nico choked out. 

"No, it’s alright. It’s. No, it’s fine, don’t worry."

"I’ll clean up, I’m sorry, oh god, Jason, oh my god-"

"No it happens all the time, it’s ok, I got it, sit down, I’ll get you some water."

"Thank you." Nico gagged again and Jason surged forward, grabbing Nico’s arm as he staggered dangerously. 

"It’s fine. Seriously. Sit down. I take care of my friends."

"Jason…" 

Jason sighed, and rubbed Nico’s back. “I mean it.”

"Thank you."  Nico closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead. 

OK, not how Jason had seen his evening going. But you weren’t true friends until you’d thrown up on each other right?

Right. Jason hurried to get Nico a cup of water and find a mop. 

Just another Wednesday night.

* * *

 

The mood among the staff that afternoon was dour. The ship was running a special one-day trip that would be running all week - a quick hop from coast to island a back - which meant local customers and class D tourists for 6 days in a row. Which meant rude people and bad tips for six days in a row. Which meant grumpy and worn down staff who weren’t nearly getting paid enough to deal with this.

Even Nico wasn’t performing with his usual vigor. He normally didn’t do day shows, but until Sunday he was on a three-shows-a-day schedule and it was showing. There were bags under his eyes, his voice sounded strained, and he was lacking his usual flourish. 

Not to mention, the crowds were getting harder and harder to impress each night, and so Nico was coming up with more and more impressive tricks. “How can the heckle REAL magic,” Nico had complained one night, “How does it look fake, it’s REAL MAGIC.” Jason had smiled sympathetically and given him a beer.

"If it makes you feel better, half of these people think a margarita is just a spiked lemonade."

"It isn’t?" Nico had managed a genuine grin and Jason silently wished the week over so he could see everyone smile again. 

"No, it isn’t. Go get ready for your show, mister magician."

"Yeah, yeah."

—

There was a bigger crowd tonight, buzzing and energetic after a day on the island, drinking bottom-shelf booze and light beer. Jason glared at a group of teenagers pretending to be drunk on virgin daiquiris through his empty tip jar. A flash of green being dropped into the glass drew his attention up to the person who at dropped it in.

It was a girl around his age, wearing a sleek silver dress with her blonde hair done up in an elegant bun. She was pretty, really pretty, and she gave off the aura of knowing more than everyone else in the room. 

"I haven’t even made you a drink yet." He gestured at the money she had given him.

"Well, then you’d better start, huh?"

"I can do that," Jason grinned, "What’ll it be?"

"You choose, whatever you like making best. Not too strong."

"Virgin?" Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"Not exactly," She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anymore.

Jason chuckled, “So what’s your name, sweetheart?”

"No." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Huh?"

"You’re wrong," She said, "My name isn’t sweetheart."  
"Oh, sorry." Jason looked awkward. "Uh, sorry, I, uh…"

The girl’s lips twitched, “What, you follow a script?”

"Sort of." Jason tried to look apologetic, "Sorry. I’ll just make your drink."

"Uh-huh." He grabbed a glass and some bottles. Top shelf. She DID say he could choose. She didn’t seem to mind, leaning against the bar and watching the stage.

Moments passed in silence before Jason slid her her drink. 

"Thanks" She said, still watching the stage where Nico was halfheartedly juggling little balls of fires to the impressed ooh’s and aaah’s from the audience. "He’s good, isn’t he?" she sipped her drink.

"He’s usually better." Jason shrugged, "It’s been a long week."

"Has it." She didn’t phrase it as a question, "I wonder…"

"He isn’t single." Jason said immediately.

"Huh?" She turned to face him, looking taken-aback before laughing, hiding her face behind her hand, "That isn’t what I was going to ask, but ok."

"Oh," Jason flushed, "Well, it’s just…a lot of girls ask. So I thought I’d get it out of the way."

She looked at him, fixing her eyes on his in a way that made Jason shiver. Her stare was almost like Nico’s in a way, but where Nico’s eyes glinted with madness, her eyes were controlled, like she was seeing all of him at once. He shivered.

"Are you two dating?" 

"Huh?" Jason snapped back to reality, and when she realized what she had said he turned red. "No. I mean. No. We aren’t?"

"Oh, sorry, it’s just…never mind. You’d be good together, though."

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." He busied himself cleaning a glass.

"Right…" She turned back to watching Nico, "But you two are friends right."

"Sort of. Yeah, I guess." Jason blinked at her. 

"That’s good," She smiled vaguely at him, and then looked at Nico again, who was joking with the audience, "He needed a friend."  
"Huh?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." She waved her hand. "This is a good drink."

"Thanks"

"Have another tip. You earned it."  She put another bill in the glass jar, just as a gasp arose out of the audience. 

"You might want to move." Jason told her, and she raised an eyebrow but scooted over anyway, just as Nico stepped out behind her.

"Right by the bar? Perfect," Nico exclaimed, forcing a grin, "I could use a drink." The crowd laughed as Nico took a bow. "Oh, and lucky me, there’s a pretty girl here!"

Jason sighed as Nico smiled at the back of the blonde girls head. 

"And what’s your name, miss?" Nico offered his hand and she turned around.

"Annabeth." She said, giving Nico a mysterious smile.  
"Oh," Nico whispered, his stage face falling, "No."

"Yes," She took his hand, "Hello Nico."


	4. Of explanations

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Now. Kiss me." 

"Nico, what-" 

But Jason didn’t get to finish, his mouth now preoccupied with Nico’s, who was tugging at his tie and fisting the back of his shirt. Not that Jason noticed, his thoughts to preoccupied with the fact that he was  _making out_ with  _Nico._ He felt himself respond, kissing Nico back as if on instinct, nights of feverish dreaming suddenly playing out in the hallway. He heard someone cough somewhere next to them but didn’t pay them any mind as he pushed Nico against the wall.

Or maybe Nico dragged him there, he wasn’t sure. His mind was spinning, his heart racing, his body pushing against Nico’s, sending shivers up his spine and heat directly to his cheeks. His eyes had closed at some point, but he didn’t care, too lost in the sensations of the kiss to care about anything else. Besides, he thought absently, the sight of Nico’s body under his, all flushed cheeks and needy whimpers, would probably be enough to-

"Jason."

And it was over, and Jason opened his eyes to find Nico raising an eyebrow at him. He was a little out of breath, sure, but far from the erotic image Jason had painted in his head. He felt embarrassment assault his cheeks like an invading army. “Uhm.”

"I said sorry about that. I needed-"

"No, uh, it’s cool. Uhm. I just…I didn’t…"

Nico glanced around nervously, but the hallway was empty. He sighed and looked back at Jason. “We should…uh…talk.”

"Yeah. I mean. Yeah."

"Come on, we can go to my room." 

Jason let Nico drag him by the hand down hallways and a staircase, still unfocused and in a haze.  He realized he didn’t actually know where Nico’s room on the ship was. It was a little bigger than his own, a twin bed and a table with a lamp on it, a small closest and a bathroom area. There was a cupboard that Nico had stuffed with books and a dozen or so of the most bizarre looking object Jason had ever seen, including-

"Is that…a real skull?"

Nico glanced at the skull Jason was staring at and frowned. “Yes. Sit down.”

"Your room is nicer than mine." Jason mused, still taking it in as he sat on the bed (which, Jason noticed, was single and unbunked. Nico had a private room.) 

"Star treatment," Nico emphasized his statement with jazz hands and he moved to sit next to Jason, making sure the door was locked and looking incredibly reluctant. "So."

"So." Jason repeated, suddenly realizing fully that Nico had just kissed him and dragged him to his bedroom that they were now alone in and sitting on the bed and-

"Jason." Nico snapped, "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Yes. I am. Uhm."

"OK," Nico huffed, "So. Yeah. Sorry about…er…kissing you. Like that. I know it was sudden-"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, again, I’m sorry, but I had to."

"Had to?" Jason blinked owlishly, trying to focus.

"Yes. It’s…it has to with magic."  
” _Magic?”_ Jason gaped.

"I know, it sounds stupid or cliche or whatever but- ok, so. Magic is, well most magic anyway, is based off of human energy and emotion."

"…like real magic?"

"Yes, Jason, real magic. Wizard, remember?"

"I. Oh, uh, yeah." Jason shook his head, still a little dazed. Was Nico serious? He’d told him he was a wizard, a  _real wizard,_ before, but Jason always sort of thought he was joking. He was a really good magician, some of his tricks were…ok, spooky, frankly, and explainable, but…

"Anyway," Nico continued, seeming to push the conversation as fast as it could go, "People who use magic frequently, like me, well, my energy is really high all the time. Because I’m always surrounded by magic. Which means that other people who know this can find magic users…really easily."

"Uh…huh…I understand." Jason didn’t.

"You don’t," Nico rolled his eyes, "But that doesn’t really matter. What does matter is that this sense can be tricked. Spikes of human energy and emotion will confuse anyone who’s trying to trace me-er-magic users. Any situation where the human spirit is…invigorated can read as magic. Even if it’s not. So that’s why I-"

"…we…had a fakeout makeout?"

"What?" Nico balked. 

"Fakeout makeout," Jason frowned, "It’s when you hide behind someone while kissing them to, you know, look inconspicuous or whatever." 

"Er. Yeah, then. That’s a stupid thing to call it, but yeah."

"So you kissed me…"

"As a diversion. Yes. I’m sorry, I couldn’t-"

Jason’s frown deepened, “A diversion from what? From whom? Does this have to do with that girl from a couple of night ago? Annabelle, or whoever?”

"Annabeth, and…and yes. She…"

"Angry ex?" Jason scowled, crossing his arms. Nico laughed. 

"Hardly. Oh my gods, no. But she’s NOT good news. And now they’re looking for me."  
"Who is they?"

"It’s-"

"Nico does this have to do with…Thursdays?"

Nico bit his lip. “Er. Kinda, yeah.” 

"Nico," Jason reached out and grabbed Nico’s shoulder, "Can you just…explain things to me? Without being vague or weird or cryptic? I think you owe me that much."

"I don’t want to get you involved."

"You just made out with me in a public hallway. I think I’m involved."

"…fair enough. Just- it’s complicated."

"I think I can handle it." Jason scowled.

"Right."

"Right."

Nico sighed and scooted closer to him, staring in his eyes and Jason was overcome with the familiar sensation that Nico was looking through him. “Jason, trust me.”

"What?" Jason blinked as Nico’s face was suddenly pressed closed to his.

"Trust me," Nico whispered, and kissed Jason again, and the world went dark. 

* * *

 

 


	5. Of Chases

It had started in a cliche bad movie scene, hunched over at the bar, drinking a cheap beer, and thinking about the last time he kissed Nico di Angelo. 

Frankly, that had been a lot to take in by itself. But when he found himself roused from his memories by an overused introduction line, he found himself groaning.

"Are you Jason Grace?" The voice had said, and Jason responded by taking a long draw from his bottle. 

"…is that…a yes? Because I’m not really good at-"

Jason sighed and turned around on the bar stool, looking at the man he was talking to. He was about Jason’s age, messy dark hair, tattered dark jeans, and a familiar spark in his startling bright eyes. 

"Yes," Jason said, "That’s me."

The man relaxed, his posture going slack and a grin replacing the serious expression from before. “OK, cool, because I was going to be really frustrated if it wasn’t.” 

"…ok?" Jason raised an eyebrow as the man swung himself onto the bar stool next to him.

"So, Jason, we need to talk."

"Do we?"

"We do. I’m here about Nico di Angelo."

Jason felt his heart flutter at the name, the magician’s face flickering in his mind, their last encounter playing for the thousandth time in his head since that night a week ago when Nico had come clean.

Jason frowned. “Are you…Perseus Jackson?”

The man grinned, “I got by Percy, but yeah, that’s me. So, Nico told you-“

"Not exactly."

Percy blinked at him before a comprehending look spread across his face, “Oooh, oh. I get it. So you two- uh. Well, I guess that simplifies things.”

"Does it?"

"Well, you know why I’m here, right?"

Jason frowned. He did, or at least, he could guess. Jason thought about that night a week ago, after Nico had kissed him in the hallway, pulled him back to his bedroom, and kissed him again. Except instead of leading to…well…anything else, it turns out the second kiss had been another one of Nico’s magic tricks. He found his head suddenly full of memories and knowledge that weren’t his. Words that didn’t make sense, images of terrifying creatures that weren’t supposed to be real, flickers of energy that felt like electricity in his veins, and, prominently, the face of Perseus Jackson (a name he didn’t know until that very moment, but somehow carried more weight than Jason felt he could handle). “I can guess. But I’m not ratting out Nico.”

"What?" Percy blinked, "No way! Is  _that_ what he told you? We’re not going to, like, arrest him. He’s so dramatic. Listen,” Percy turned so he was facing Jason fully,  ”Nico’s been running away for a long time. We just want to bring him home.”

"…home?"

"Yeah," Percy smiled, "Back to our camp. Where he should be. Not wasting his talents on cruise ship. So, if you could-"

"Sorry, Percy," Jason heaved a sigh, "You seem cool, but Nico’s my…friend. And from what I can tell, there’s some seriously bad blood between you guys."

"Dude, come on," Percy grimaced as he grabbed Jason’s arm, his eyes darkening ever so slightly, "You seem like a nice guy, Jason, a nice  _normal_ guy. Trust me when I tell you you don’t want to get mixed up in-“

"I already am mixed up in it."

"You don’t have to be, just tell me where-"

Jason jerked his arm free and scowled, “No.” 

"Don’t be stupid Jason. If you know who I am, then-"

"I can handle it." 

And then Jason ran, bolting out the door and down the road before he felt the first shock of magic on his back.

Jason realized he was probably in too deep about right after the sea serpent appeared. 

He decided Nico owed him a drink

* * *

 

"I’m bored." 

Jason directed his attention away from the wall he’d been staring at to squint at Percy. “Seriously?”

"Yeah, dude. This is boring. I’m bored."

Jason paused to see if there was more to the statement, but it seemed Percy had finished. He had his arms folded over his chest and a frustrated expression, which Jason found rather irritating, considering  _he_ was the one in a cell and  _Percy_ was the one who had put him there.

"Well, that sounds like a you problem." Jason muttered.

"That’s cold, man." 

"You literally kidnapped me."   
"…ok fair." Percy sighed, sliding against the wall until he was sat on the floor just beyond the iron bars. "I’m still bored. I thought you’d be more talkative."

"…you want…to chat?" Jason looked at Percy incredulously. 

"Sure, why not?" Percy shrugged, and Jason tried not to react to his nonchalant tone.

"Because…you kidnapped me? I swear we just went over this."

"Come on, Jason, it’s not like it’s  _personal.”_

"Kidnapping me wasn’t personal? Really?"

"Hey, YOU were the one who ran-"

"From an evil wizard who was threatening me and my…friend."  
"Ah, dude," Percy pouted, "That hurts. I’m not an evil wizard. We’re the good guys."

"Uh-huh." Jason raised an eyebrow, "That’s why you-"

"Don’t think of it as kidnapping, think of it as-"

"A hostage situation?" 

"I would have said something that sounded less bad."

"That’s literally what this is." 

Percy grimaced, “Well, when you put it that way…whatever dude. It’s not like we’re going to do anything to you. We’re just keeping you here until Nico comes to rescue you, and then once he’s agreed to come back with us, we let you go and you can walk away from all of this magic stuff forever. Everyone wins.”

"Not from where I’m standing." Jason frowned, "Maybe I don’t want to walk away."

Percy’s eyes darkened slightly, like they did before, “Trust me, you do. This is no place for-“  
"A normal guy? Yeah, yeah," Jason waved his hand flippantly, "That’s what Nico said, too."  
"Well, he’s right."  
"How do you expect me to just…let it go? Even if you do capture Nico, which you won’t-"

"We probably will-"  
"Which you  _won’t,_ how do you expect me to just turn around and pretend this never happened? Am I just supposed to pretend I never got chased by a sea serpent? Or tied up with weird water tentacle…things?”  
"Ok, I could have been more subtle, I get it. But we can give you a memory charm, if you want."  
"…you’ll erase my memory?" Jason frowned, "How much?"

"Everything," Percy shrugged, "Me, Annabeth, this base, magic, Nico- you’ll go back to your regular, normal guy life. Easy as that."

"…you’ll make me forget Nico?" Jason felt his heart drop, a dark sense of dread wringing his chest. How could he forget Nico? The nights they spent drinking cheap beers watching the stars, the weekends complaining about rude customers between Nico’s shows, the weird restaurants Nico took them to lunch at, a kiss in a hallway…Nico sharing his memories while they kissed again and Nico’s bed…  
Jason gulped. “I can’t forget about Nico. I won’t.”  
"You will," Percy, to his credit, sounded apologetic, "You’ll have to, I’m sorry Jason, but it’s-"  
"I won’t."  
"Jason," Percy turned to face him fully, his eyes almost black as he stared at Jason, meeting his eyes in a powerful, unwavering stare, "You’ll forget about Nico. You’ll forget about all of this. It’s for the best."

Jason felt his resolution drain, his eyes locked on Percy and a familiar shiver ran down his spine. It was like the feeling he got when Nico stared at him, but it was…it was different. Nico’s eyes made Jason’s nerves tingle with warmth, but Percy’s eyes seemed as dark and deep as the ocean.  
 _'It takes a brave man to look a wizard in the eyes. Brave or just stupid.'_ Nico had said to him, when they spoke for the first time. ‘ _Which are you?’_

Jason forced his eyes shut, jerking his body away from Percy and shaking his head, trying to focus on Nico, on Nico’s face, his voice, anything besides Percy’s dark eyes.

"Huh," He heard Percy mutter, almost to himself, "Not bad, Grace."  
"I’m not going to let you take my memory." Jason focused on breathing, "I won’t let you take Nico."  
Percy stared at him again, but this time it was with curiosity, and something bordering on respect. His eyes faded back to the light greenish blue. “I could almost believe that.”   
"Good."   
"You’re an interesting guy, Jason Grace. Too bad interesting never helped anybody live longer."  
Jason crossed his arms defiantly, “At least I’m never bored.” He stated, and Percy laughed.  
"Right." Percy stood slowly, keeping his eyes on Jason before tapping the bars with his fingers. The metal hummed, and Jason’s eyes suddenly felt heavy. Jason was vaguely aware of Percy grinning at him as the world went dark, "At least you’re not bored." 


	6. Of Kisses

The dim light of the room did nothing for the solemn silence that had fallen between them.

Nico had been pacing around the room for what seemed liked hours; tracing circles, muttering under his breath, pulling small packets of who knows what from his jacket and sprinkling them by the doors and windows. He had turned off and unplugged the phone, tv, hair dryer, and coffee maker. He’d covered the mirror with an extra sheet. He’d even clogged up the spout on the sink and the shower- “just in case” he’d said. Heavy bags sat under Nico’s eyes and his hand tapped nervously on his thigh as he did another round around the room before finally perching on the end of the bed. 

Jason hadn’t moved since Nico had began, opting instead to just watching him perform…whatever it was he was doing and stay out of the way. But he couldn’t take the silence. “Nico?”

Nico jumped, and looked at Jason like he had forgotten that he was there. When Nico’s eyes met his, Jason saw him relax a little. “Sorry, Jason.” Nico muttered, “I was…thinking.”

"It’s alright…" Jason hesitated, "Is it alright? Are YOU alright?" 

"Me?" Nico blinked owlishly, "Of course I’m- I should be asking you that."

"I’m not the one who looks like they haven’t slept in a week. And you’re twitching." Jason sidled closer to Nico from his position at the head of the bed. 

Nico scooted away. “I’m not the one who got kidnapped. And chased by sea monsters, too, apparently. Er- sorry about-“

"It wasn’t your fault." Jason shook his head, "And all that Percy guy did was knock me out for a while and put me in a cell. You were the one fighting." Jason bit his lip at the last part- he had been feeling guilty about getting captured.

"Don’t you dare.” Nico attempted a glare, but his tired eyes made it fall short, “Don’t feel guilty. I got you into this mess, Jason. I should be apologizing.”

Jason opened his mouth to retort before he frowned and raised an eyebrow at Nico. “I didn’t apologize, and I didn’t-“

"You were thinking it." Nico grumbled at looked wretched, "So stop, ok? This is my fault."

"How did you know what I was thinking…." Jason honestly would have chalked it up to him being obvious, if it wasn’t for the way Nico had torn himself away after he had said that. "Did you-"

"I’m sorry. I…I really didn’t mean to, it just-"

"Because you looked into my eyes?"

"I-" Nico looked back up at him again, looking surprised, "Yes. How did you…"

"You said something to me, back when we first met. About looking into a wizards eyes," Jason shrugged, "And you looked guilty, so I guessed."

"I’m sorry."

"You don’t have to be."

"NO, I really do. Looking into someone’s soul, even for a second, without their consent is…it’s an awful thing to do to someone you- to a friend."

"You’ve done it before." Jason remembered nights of falling into Nico’s eyes under starlight.

"I have. I’m sorry."

Jason bit his lip. He knew he shouldn’t say ‘it’s alright’ even though he…he honestly didn’t mind. He knew Nico would never do or take something from Jason to hurt him. Nico wouldn’t. Jason trusted him, and Nico’s eyes filled him with warmth and lightness, like he was walking on air. 

Instead Jason said, “I forgive you.” 

Nico balked. “Why?”

"Because," Jason said, shifting closer to him again, "I trust you."

"You shouldn’t."

"Well, I do anyway, you’ll have to deal with that."

He grinned when he heard Nico choke back a laugh. “Jason…why are you staying with me?”

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you staying here? With me? After all of this," Nico gestured vaguely, "Being stuck in dingy motel rooms and being chased by monsters and magic. If you left me, you wouldn’t be a target."

Jason furrowed his brow, “I…because. Because-“ Because I can’t dream of leaving you to deal with this on your own. Because no one can steal your memory from me. Because your eyes are like the nighttime sky and we have so much fun together. Because you brought my boring life into something out of a story book, and I don’t WANT to go back to mediocre beer and stingy tips. Because I think I’m falling in love with you, and I don’t want to stop now. “Because we’re friends.” 

"That’s unfortunate." Nico made eye contact with his shoes, "You don’t deserve all this."

"Nico-" Jason grabbed his hand and locked eyes with him when Nico looked up in surprise at the sudden contact, "You’re right. I did nothing to get this. It just happened. YOU just happened. I don’t mind a bit. Let me help you. Nico, I- I…I want to stay."

Nico stared at him, that soul piercing stare that Jason recognized now. But he didn’t pull away. Nico was holding back, giving him ample opprotunity to deny him, to run, to shake off the magic, but Jason refused. He leaned in closer, opened his eyes wider, and let himself fall into the warm dark of Nico’s eyes. His magic glittered like starlight. Jason’s heart felt like it was on fire, he felt electricity crack in his veins. The air seemed to lift him from where he sat, like he was flying. 

Nico blinked first, and swallowed. “Jason…you don’t- you don’t have to do-“

"I know," Jason nodded, "I want to. I’m telling you, I’m CHOOSING to be here. Listen," he let out a deep breath, trying to ground himself from the rush of emotions he had just felt, "When I was in that cell, Percy talked to me. He stared at me, just like you-"

"He WHAT-"

"Let me finish," Jason shooked his head and continued, "He tried to control me, I think. I think that’s what he was doing. But…his eyes felt so different. Cold. And when he…he did the thing…whatever that is- I resisted, Nico. I pulled away from him. So just like I CHOSE to deny him, I’m choosing-"

"Jason," Nico shooked his head, "I’d never- I don’t want to try to- what Percy did, that’s…I can’t believe you denied him. You really…?"

"Yeah. I broke away."

Nico flushed, “I can’t do that, Jason, that’s-“  
"Not the point." Jason finished, and Nico’s mouth flickered, "The point, Nico, is that I’m in this for the long run. If that’s ok with you."

"It’s-" Nico suddenly looked flustered, "Yes. It’s- that’s ok. I’d…I’d like it if you stayed."

"Oh." Jason honestly hadn’t expected things to be that easy. "Oh. Well. Great. So-I guess I do have a couple of questions-"

"Jason, I can…I’ll tell you what you should know. But. Uhm." Nico shifted, the sullenness from before transforming into awkwardness that seemed foreign on Nice, "If you’re staying. I think we should- I mean, it’d be best to…I mean, I guess I have a question for you, too. First."

"Huh?" Jason blinked. What could Nico possibly have to ask him? He wasn’t the wizard in the relationship, after all. "I mean , yeah? What…what do you need?"

Jason thought that, for once, Nico looked his age. His face was tinted red and he was staring pointedly at Jason’s nose and fidgeting again. “Just to…I mean, for simplicity’s sake. Convenience-er-future reference, also, to get it…out of the way. Jason, would it be alright if…”

Jason felt an anxiety creeping up to his chest, although it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, “If…?”

Nico took a deep breath, “May I…kiss you? Again, I mean.”

Jason deflated a little, “Oh, right. Memory transfer, or-“

"No," Nico offered a small, nervous grin, "I just…I’d like to kiss you. If that’s ok. I mean, a real kiss. Not magic."

"Oh." Jason stared. Oh. 

"I mean, it’s fine if you say know, I just thought I’d, you know, address the situation…"

"Nico," Jason felt his confidence surge as he found his footing again, grip tightening on Nico’s hand and leaning in so that all he could see was Nico’s eyes, their noses brushing, Nico’s breathing lingering on his lips, "That’s what I’ve wanted for weeks.” 

"Oh." Nico breathed, "oh. So-“

"Yes," Jason muttered, before closing the distance between their lips. He let himself fall into Nico’s eyes. They may have closed at some point, but it didn’t matter. All he felt was Nico and rushing heat and the airy, flying sensation. His mind felt fuzzy and his teeth felt hot. Nico’s lips tasted like mint and he thought that he’d remember that taste for the rest of his life. He smiled, and felt Nico’s lips below his mimic it. The gods themselves couldn’t ruin this moment for him.

The lights flickered, and, forgotten in his pocket, Jason’s phone signaled midnight, and the calender changed to Thursday.


End file.
